Entities can maintain internal networks with one or more connections to the Internet. Internal networks include multiple resources connected by communication links, and can be used to connect people, provide services—both internally and externally via the Internet—and/or organize information, among other activities associated with an entity. Resources on the network can be susceptible to security attacks that originate either within the internal network or on the Internet. A security attack can include an attempt to destroy, modify, disable, steal, and/or gain unauthorized access to use of an asset (e.g., a resource, data, and information).